The real numbers $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ and $d$ satisfy
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 1 = d + \sqrt{a + b + c - d}.\]Find $d.$
Explanation: Let $x = \sqrt{a + b + c - d}.$  Then $x^2 = a + b + c - d,$ so $d = a + b + c - x^2,$ and we can write
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 1 = a + b + c - x^2 + x.\]Then
\[a^2 - a + b^2 - b + c^2 - c + x^2 - x + 1 = 0.\]Completing the square in $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ and $x,$ we get
\[\left( a - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \left( b - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \left( c - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \left( x - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 = 0.\]Hence, $a = b = c = x = \frac{1}{2},$ so
\[d = a + b + c - x^2 = \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{2} - \frac{1}{4} = \boxed{\frac{5}{4}}.\]